


One Punch

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Trainspotting (Movies)
Genre: Anyelle, F/M, Swearing, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Franco is keeping his head down, out of trouble means out of prison. Shame no one bothered to tell trouble his plan.





	One Punch

Franco stared moodily at his pint. They called this fucking beer? Pishwater. Only savin’ grave was that this wee dive bar didnae expect a man to take oot a fucking mortgage to buy a drink, like that one on the main road. If he weren’t bein’ discreet like he would have knocked the snot oot of that conchie bastard barman, all hoity-toity, lookin’ doon his nose at likes of him. Cunt.

It hadn’t taken him long to find this wee place, Roddy’s or sumthin’ like that. Place was a bit on the grubby side, just like all the pubs he’d drank in back home. Fuck this beer. He belched. Ah well, second one mayno be so bad. A wave at the barmaid and he had another pint of pishwater in front of him

“Ta lassie.”

She gave him a bored smile and slouched away. Perfect, none o’this customer service, have-a-nice-day bollocks. He didnae need some pint pullin’ bint tellin’ him what to do with his day. Born right of every man to have a shite day, one o’them human condition thingies smartarses blabbed on aboot.

“Keep your fucking hands to yourself, Keith!”

He might know fuck all aboot philosophy and all that shite, but he knew that tone o’voice. It was aboot to kick off. Franco turned on his stool and leaned his elbows against the bar. Some lanky long-haired twat was grinning at a pretty wee lassie. Stupid bastard, thinkin’ he was gonna get his leg over, nay fuckin’ chance. O’course stupid twat was pushin’ his luck. Meebe if he didne back off Franco could wander over, give him a few whacks and a kickin’.

“Come on Belle. You put out for everyone else, am I not good enough for you?”

Franco leaned forward. He’d never liked fuckin’ cunts who didnae take a lassie’s ‘No’ for an answer. Only good thin’ aboot them was naebody gave a toss if they got a kickin’. Lanky twat stepped forward, lookin’ ready to make a grab for wee lassie.

“Fuck me!”

Wee lassie had balled her fist up and landed a crackin’ punch on lanky twat’s jaw. Scunner dropped like a sack o’shite. A wee dribble of blood oozed oot of his earhole. Fuck. Franco had seen this before. Back home, some muscle-bound bastard had taken a swing at some poor fucker, poor fucker had been deed afore he hit the floor. A wee lassie landin’ that kinda blow was a turn up for the books and nae mistake.

Once the barmaid worked oot that lanky twat wasnae just takin’ a nap, she’d be callin’ the police. And they wouldnae find Franco sat here drinkin’ a pint ready to help with them enquires, fuck no. He stood up, nowt to see ‘ere, just a fella goin’ for a slash. The wee lassie wasnae blubberin’, she looked right pissed off. Be a shame if she got pinched for the sake o’that twat.

“He’s nay getting’ up, if ye know what I mean. Might wanna get oot o’ere.”

After whisperin’ that in her ear, he sauntered on oot the door.

“Hey wait for me.”

The wee lassie had followed him oot, and was trotin’ along next to him, what the fuck?

“Yer nay comin’ with me.”

The glare she gave him looked just like that scary fuckin’ teacher he’d had when he was a kid. What was that cunt’s name?

“Why not? I got nowhere else to go.”

“I ain’t lookin’ for some Bonnie and Clyde shite.”

Wee lassie caught his arm like they were oot for a walk in the park. Brass balls on this one and nae mistake.

“Might be fun, bit of crime and mayhem.”

“Fuckin’ hell lassie, yer as bat shite crazy as me.”

Wouldnae be discreet like, would probably get him pinched by the police, but fuck it, keepin’ his heed doon was borin’ as fuck.

“What sort of mayhem were ye thinkin’ of, hen?”


End file.
